fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Kinomura Seiya (Disney's Star 🌟
'Early Life-Pre -Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars Eternal Arc' Kinomura Seiya was born after Seika on December 1st, 1966 . His mother 's name is Kinomura Atsuko and his father's name is Kinomura Ryouta . Seiya was also born on the day when it began to show at the new Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization family hospital at their residence in Tokyo,Japan at 6:45 AM . But then another family tragedy happened .And this time , Seiya & Seika 's mom along with their kitten Diana got killed in cold blood by the evil Zeon Federation leader known as the stupid cybernetic zombie-like leader named Batou -who shot her in the head in cold blood on October 31,1981 -a very horrific day officially known as the Devil's birthday-Halloween while trying to solve the Laughing Man case that somewhat unwillingly cost her precious beautiful life. She was also trying to find the Earth of cruelness and greed once and for all while trying to protect humanity at the same time for a positive brighter future .That same day, Seiya was forced by Tatsumi at the orphanage to train as a knight of Athena . Seiya finally got his Pegasus cloth (and gathering the rest of the knights together) in the process. And of course-the rest of the whole thing is rock & and roll-just like the oldies but goodies . 'Main' Introduction-'Pegasus' Seiya's Summary and Meeting His Adoptive Daughter Madoka/Cure Selene During the Battle at the 12 Houses While Saving Athena (Kido Saori) at the Corrupt Sanctuary Kinomura Seiya is the official adoptive father of Kinomura Madoka / Cure Selene . He is also the Pegasus Saint who also comes from a very kind and peaceful family just like the rest of the Knights of Athena living at the newly rebirthed Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization family residence of Tokyo, Japan on Planet Earth . He is also a kind and loving husband husband of his wife- known as the female saint Eagle Kinomura Marin . Seiya is the first Knight of Athena ever to to have an adoptive daughter who was sent to him and Eagle Marin when the birth father of Madoka/Cure Selene named Scorpio Milo and his wife Mitsuka rescued her and gave her to them after when she was born . He and Madoka have been nicely getting along peacefully every day along with the rest of the Knights of Athena at their main family residence . He is also the only pilot of his Shimmering Pegasus Gundam - in which that he can use some of his far-range attacks while sitting in his cockpit during battle .among other attacks -Here are the 3 main attacks he uses that can only be activated within his Gundam .f The Enchanted Sword Attack !f -This attack can only be used while being in contact with guardian birth star and with the use of a Star Color Pen. Pegasus Taiyou no Hikari ga Ryu Sen Ken ! This move is often used when both him and his adopted daughter Madoka/Cure Selene( who is the only pilot of her Moonlight Princess Pegasus Gundam) hold hands and then say an incantation, becoming in contact with their guardian birth zodiac signs and holds hands again while they become fists and use there attack- quickly destroying the enemy on sight . His attacks are the Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken (Meteor Fist) , Shining Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken( Peaceful Arrow Fist ), Pegasus Twinkle Imagination-used when all of the knights of Athena are together with Fuwa in their Twinkle Styles . Ultra Shining Rainbow Cross Shot!- an attack also used with Fuwa and with their new Twinkle Sticks and in their Twinkle Styles . Daily Life-end of Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure episode 49 onward to Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 (episode '''50) The Battle at the 12 Houses , Saving the Sanctuary , Fighting Evil in Asgard/the North Pole , Posiedon and Defeating Hades and Artemis (flashbacks) Victory after the Intergalactic War That Nearly Destroyed our home Planet Earth .' * "> '''Future Appearances -Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars films- Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure & Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing New Adventures Back Home in Tokyo, Japan and All Over Planet Earth �� ! Seiya now makes umpteenth official appearance in ''Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 : Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��! ''in which he is seen attending the Coming of True Peace Festival at the Sanctuary in Greece in his Pegasus Saint Armor God Cloth armor. He is seen standing next to his wife Eagle Marin and their adopted daughter Madoka/Cure Selene as they were getting ready to be seated at one of the gold tables at the Sanctuary 's rebuilt main dining hall . Next to them were Sayla/Cure Sparkle, Elena/Cure Soleil and Seiya and Madoka's Peaceful Stronger Bond With Their Family and Friends - and Their Family History After overcoming these events following our official victory on March 4,1983 , He is officially Madoka/Cure Selene's adoptive father after when she was born. Seiya has his own Twinkle Imagination prior to the first Star Twinkle Pretty Cure anime . Plenty of times , Seiya and Madoka share the same peaceful father and daughter-like bond along with the rest of the knights of Athena. Seiya met Madoka prior earlier before the events of the Intergalactic War in 1968. He met her mother as she begged him to take Madoka with her so Seiya happily accepted . In early 1973 , Seiya trained Madoka about how to burn her cosmos and use her eternal powers . Without his help , Madoka finally used her Pegasus -Selene Arrow and her Shining Pegasus -Selene Ryu Sen Ken while helping him and her and her new family win the fight against the fraud master of Sanctuary . Then , they were also used to defeat Dark Hilda's goons along with Poseidon and his goons while restoring Earth �� back to it's normal peaceful state. Prior to his family history , it is somewhat well noted that Seiya's mother was pretty much half Japanese/African-American and his father was also Japanese/African-American. Both were very kind parents till to their untimely gruesome deaths later on. His sister Seika is also Japanese/African-American so they were pretty much inherited from their Japanese/African-American family ancestors . Their family name "Kinomura" means " true peace " in Japanese .Also , prior to the Pretty Cure All Stars and the original 1986 Saint Seiya :Knights of the Zodiac anime, Seiya's family pretty much has natural thick and coarse hair that can not be touched by anyone unless that person (either Seiya or anyone in his family ) gives anybody that permission. Or otherwise, that answer will always be no. '' Seiya pretty much works as a hairdresser by day and whenever a mission breaks out , he's a Gundam pilot by night �� . Seiya has a habit of following his hunches while hanging out with Elena, Sayla , Hikaru and Kikka as they split up into their main three groups while arriving in a rescue mission in Honolulu , Hawaii . He also shares a Pretty strong bond with his family and his friends during dark times no matter what . While arriving in Honolulu in episode 51 , Seiya, Madoka,Jasmine ,Elena,Sayla ,Hikaru ,Kikka and Mai are forced to split up and '' Category:Main Characters Category:Fathers Category:Disney's Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2